


Predictable

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggerel written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge #49(B): Tight</p><p>June 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

Security is very tight  
At CI5's HQ  
Except when plot demands that one  
Like Ann just stroll on through.

Doyle's frugal when he makes a bet,  
And fiercely guards his pension,  
And don't you walk off with his pen!  
(His jeans we need not mention.)

Poor Bodie's hands were tightly bound  
In bandages - no fun,  
But in those fearful quarters close  
He had to grasp his gun.

We know C's tight with peppermints,  
Expenses, raises too.  
We hope Glenfiddich gets him tight  
When duty bids adieu.

Perhaps if we could bug a flat  
We'd overhear one night:  
"Could use a bit more lube, I think --  
"By god, you're bloody tight!"


End file.
